


Poser

by disneyswiftie



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [10]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Buffy Driscoll is a Good Friend, Confessions, Cyrus has anxiety, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious Cyrus Goodman, Oblivious T. J. Kippen, Song: Poser (Grace VanderWaal), Songfic, Supportive Buffy Driscoll, but TJ rides home with Cyrus so it's all good, daniella is mentioned like once, except she leaves early due to not feeling well, jealous Cyrus, oblivious gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: Songfic loosely based on "Poser" by Grace VanderWaal.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Poser

_We were hanging with your rich kid city friends, ones that I don't know_

Cyrus approached TJ, as he and his friends stopped their motorbikes. This wasn't really his scene, but when TJ asked him to hang out, he couldn't say no. Cyrus really liked being around him, more than he liked being around his other friends, although he wasn't so sure of the reason yet. He was beginning to slightly regret coming, as he didn't know any of TJ's other friends and was very shy around new people. It didn't help that they rode motorbikes and came from a pretty rich city.

_Not sure what to say, say it anyway, it isn't how I thought it'd go_

"Cyrus! Hey! Glad you could make it!" TJ greeted, as he took off his helmet. "This is Reed, and Lester."

He didn't know how to respond without giving away his nervousness. Eventually, he blurted out, "I don't really think I'm gonna be riding. I'd probably lose a shoe in the process and then fall off and scrape my knee."

He laughed nervously as it hit him that he just said the most awkward thing ever.

"You're funny," Reed told him. "You should hang with us at the skate park next weekend."

_And even if I'm faking it, pretending to be confident_

_I'm pathetic, I'll admit, asking_

Cyrus really didn't feel like hanging out with TJ's friends again after today, but he didn't want to seem like a wimp. So he faked a bit of confidence.

"Thanks. I'll think about it."

TJ got off his bike and set his helmet down. Then he walked up to Cyrus to see how he was doing.

_Would you call me a poser, or would you call me a friend?_

"Hey, you alright?" TJ sat down on the rocks next to Cyrus.

"I'm fine, don't worry," Cyrus replied with a fake smile.

He wasn't fine. But he didn't want TJ to know that, so he pretended to be happy to not make him feel bad. He suddenly wondered if he was a good enough friend for TJ. He felt so unimportant in comparison to TJ's other cool, much more fun friends. Friends don't usually put on an act in front of each other, do they? They open up about their feelings instead of pretending to be something they're not.

_After all that I told you, was this time well spent?_

Later on, TJ and Cyrus went to the swings alone to destress. Cyrus wanted to get some things off his chest. They were both swinging lightly when he spoke up.

"TJ?" Cyrus asked nervously. "Remember when we first met on these swings and I told you I had stuff?"

"Yeah, I do. I'm glad we had that talk. It really helped me," TJ told him, smiling.

"You really helped me too," Cyrus said. "I actually wanted to tell you just now...I have anxiety, so I'm sorry if I acted weird around your friends. The bikes kind of intimidated me. But I want you to know you mean a lot to me."

_I don't know what this meant_

"Thank you Cyrus, for telling me. You mean a lot to me too. And don't worry about acting weird, you were perfectly okay." TJ gave Cyrus a warm smile, and reached out and held his hand, intertwining their fingers.

Cyrus smiled back, looking in his eyes.

Then TJ's phone went off and he let go, reading the text. He stood up from the swing.

"Oh, Cyrus I almost forgot. I have another friend I'd like you to meet." TJ saw the panicked look on Cyrus's face and added, "Don't worry, she's not a motorbike rider. Her name is Kira, and I hope you guys can become friends too. Maybe all three of us could hang out together!"

"Yeah, maybe," Cyrus lied, with a fake smile.

"Anyway, I gotta run, my mom texted me that supper's almost ready. See you later, Cyrus."

And with that, TJ was gone.

Cyrus realized in that moment that he liked TJ. But he was unsure about TJ's feelings. Maybe that handhold didn't mean anything to TJ, like it did to Cyrus. Maybe he was just being a good friend. Kira was probably his girlfriend anyway, or would be soon. Ugh. He was so confused. Why did feelings have to be so complicated?

_Did you take me here just to show me off to that girl you used to know?_

The next day, TJ told Cyrus he had a surprise for him. Cyrus was really excited to find out what it was, and eventually TJ revealed that he had bought them tickets to the arcade. Cyrus was ecstatic and thought, maybe he might actually have a chance with him?

When they got to the arcade, Cyrus spotted a dark-skinned girl with two blonde girls, laughing and talking about something. Surprisingly, TJ started leading Cyrus over to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" TJ greeted them.

The dark-skinned girl slightly glared at TJ expectantly, obviously wanting an introduction.

"Oh, yeah!" TJ said. "Kira, this is Cyrus. Cyrus, this is Kira. The friend I told you about yesterday. And those are her other friends, Amber and Daniella."

Cyrus was beginning to think TJ brought him here only to meet Kira, and not because he really wanted to hang out. And that hurt.

_Everybody here is looking at me weird, so I'll just put on a show_

All of the girls gave Cyrus strange smirks as if he looked like a joke or something. He had triple checked his outfit before coming, so he wasn't sure what they were staring at. He decided to put back on his confident act. It was hard with those stares, though.

"Hey, I'm Cyrus, how are you?" Cyrus fake smiled as he reached out to shake Kira's hand. She reluctantly took his hand and gave it a quick shake.

"I'm fine, thanks," she said in a not-so-friendly tone. Then she turned to TJ and asked him rudely, "By the way, Kippen. Did you just introduce me _as your friend_?"

Cyrus's stomach churned. He should've known they'd be together. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up.

"Why wouldn't I? We are friends, aren't we?" TJ told her, in a confused tone.

"I'm your _girlfriend_."

"Um, no you're not. I already told you I don't want to go out with you."

"Whatever. Have fun with your weird little friend." Kira and her friends turned around and walked off.

_And even if I'm faking it, pretending to be confident_

_I'm pathetic, I'll admit, for asking_

"Well that was a bust," TJ laughed. "Sorry about that, just ignore her. She can be insensitive sometimes."

Cyrus was relieved that Kira and TJ weren't actually dating, but also he knew that didn't necessarily mean TJ would like him. He was still in an anxious state, but continued to act like he wasn't.

"It's okay, Teej," Cyrus assured him. "So, should we play some games?"

_Would you call me a poser, or would you call me a friend?_

_After all that I told you, was this time well spent?_

_I don't, I don't I don't_

After they each played about 10 games, Cyrus headed home and started contemplating all their little moments throughout the months Cyrus had known TJ.

Did these special moments mean anything to TJ? Or was it all an illusion? Cyrus wasn't sure. And it was killing him. He just wanted to know if TJ would ever like him back.

He lay down on his bed and fell asleep. He dreamed of TJ holding his hand again.

_And who am I kidding, if I can't convince myself?_

Cyrus woke up an hour later to a FaceTime from Buffy. He groaned and sat up, answering the call.

"Hey, Cyrus! How are you doing?" Buffy asked him cheerfully.

"Not so great. But I'll be fine," he responded, forcing a smile.

"What's wrong?" Buffy frowned.

"Just stupid crush stuff. No big deal."

"How about you come to the party at Marty's house tomorrow? It'll help take your mind off of it."

"Is TJ gonna be there? And don't try saying that he might like me back. I already tried thinking that but I'm still seriously doubting it."

"Cyrus, you shouldn't think like that. Any guy would be lucky to date you. But yeah, he is going..."

"Then I'm not going," Cyrus told her firmly. "He already invited me to some party for tomorrow and I declined. This is the same party he meant, I guess. But I need some time away from him to get over these feelings."

_And who are you kidding, if I was there for someone else?_

"Come on, Cyrus, please? You don't even have to talk to him. But you can't stay inside moping all day. Please come to the party. I'll buy you a chocolate milkshake on the way?" Buffy pleaded with him the next day.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll come. But don't expect me to be all cheerful."

At the party, he somehow bumped into TJ even though he was specifically avoiding him. Just his luck.

"Cyrus! You came!" TJ exclaimed, smiling brightly at the younger boy.

Ugh, that stupid smile again. It made Cyrus blush big time.

"Um, yeah, I guess I just changed my mind," Cyrus laughed awkwardly.

Little did TJ know, Cyrus wasn't there for him, he was there because Buffy begged him.

_And on the train home, I'll stare at my phone_

_To hide my thoughts of what I might know_

Buffy had to go home early due to not feeling well. Once the party finished, TJ insisted on riding the train home with Cyrus for safety precautions, since it was past 10PM.

TJ tried to get his attention several times, but Cyrus was just staring at his phone the whole time. That was what he usually did to avoid social interaction.

But this time he just wanted to distract himself from his confusing mind, out of fear that the older boy might be able to hear his thoughts.

_Would I call you a poser?_

_Are we more than just friends?_

The following afternoon, TJ had managed to convince Cyrus to try ice skating with him. Cyrus was very nervous, especially when TJ's hand brushed up against his while they were walking through the doors. This caused a blush to creep its way onto Cyrus's cheeks and he got butterflies in his stomach.

He then turned his head slightly, and noticed TJ was blushing slightly too. His face might have just been red from the cold outside that they had just walked inside from, but Cyrus couldn't help wondering.

Was TJ just as nervous as he was? Had TJ been faking his confidence all this time as well? Maybe they could be something more. Could they? Cyrus wasn't even sure if TJ liked guys or not, but he really hoped he did.

_After all that I told you, was this time well spent?_

After paying for admission and skate rentals, TJ and Cyrus made their way into the ice rink. Most of the time consisted of Cyrus clumsily trying to skate but falling, and TJ catching him.

TJ tried holding his hand to steady him, but that made Cyrus more nervous and he fell right into TJ. There were also times where they would both both fall together and catch each other.

Overall they had a great time, and laughed a lot with each other, each making fun of themselves for being so clumsy. Then the other would tell them not to say that, thus causing more laughter. They really did enjoy hanging out.

_I don't know what this meant_

When they both decided they were finished skating, they hugged each other for about 8 seconds before heading out to give the skates back. Cyrus could feel butterflies in his stomach again. He hoped that maybe TJ was feeling the way he was feeling. But it was hard to believe.

_I wish I could fall into your love, but love is so overrated_

Cyrus wanted so badly to go out with TJ. He wanted TJ to like him back. He wanted to be able to kiss him. He wanted to hold hands with him all the time. Give him presents. Just the thought made his heart melt.

But Cyrus was also worried about the downsides. He had seen so many movies where people fall hopelessly in love and live happily ever after, but those were just movies. In real life, none of his friends' relationships had ever lasted more than a month or two before ending in a disappointing breakup. He didn't want that to happen to him.

But although he thought love was overrated, he still really wanted it. And he really liked TJ and wanted to be with him.

_I wish I could fall into your love, I really hope I don't mess you up_

Cyrus was sitting on a bench near the swing set, and texted TJ asking him to meet him there. No more than 4 minutes later, TJ arrived, sitting next to Cyrus.

"That was fast. Did you run here?" Cyrus joked, laughing a little.

"Actually, yes I did," TJ confirmed, smiling a bit.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that. It's not like a life or death situation, I could have waited."

"I know, but you seemed worried about something when you texted, so here I am," TJ told him. "What's up?"

"I wanted to tell you something," Cyrus started. "This is really hard to say, but um. TJ...I-I like you, more than just a friend."

Cyrus's heart was beating so fast during the two seconds of silence, but then TJ spoke.

"Really?" TJ grinned. "I like you too, muffin. I have since the first time we met at the swings. I didn't really realize it until a month ago though. I was scared to tell you because I was worried you didn't feel the same and would be uncomfortable."

"I've liked you since then too. I can't believe you actually like me back, I was so scared to tell you. I thought that I was too weird at first, and then I thought you were with Kira, but you weren't so then I was worried I just wasn't good enough. But now I'm so happy." Cyrus smiled genuinely at TJ, and felt like his heart would explode.

He just hoped that he could be a good enough boyfriend for TJ, and not mess up his trust or his heart or anything.

_And you don't mess me up_

_And I don't mess you up_

_I hope I don't mess you up_

"Cyrus, will you be my boyfriend?" TJ asked hopefully.

"Yes," Cyrus answered, and then he grabbed TJ's head and kissed him.


End file.
